Many forms of heavy industrial equipment require disc braking systems which, during operation, generate a significant amount of heat. Further, such systems often require a steady supply of lubrication to ensure efficient operation and long life. One method for dispersing the generated heat and providing lubrication is by supplying fluid directly to the disc assembly within the brake housing. The fluid used in such brakes provides both the cooling and lubricating functions and is often an oil based product. Such brakes are often referred to as “wet” brakes because of the constant supply of fluid to the interior chamber of the brake.
While the continuous provision of fluids to the brake chamber is effective in cooling and lubricating the brake, other problems could exist in such a design. Specifically, fluid accumulates and pools within the brake and the rotating discs experience significant drag as they rotate therethrough. This drag creates a measurable torque and effects drive-train efficiency.
In view of these problems, it is evident that the need exists for a brake which provides sufficient cooling and lubrication but reduces the drag upon the disc assembly.